


Protege-moi de ce que je veux

by ghostrunner



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="http://meiou-set.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://meiou-set.livejournal.com/"><b>meiou_set</b></a> for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_kink/">Vampire Diaries Kink Meme</a>. Prompt was: "Caroline/Bonnie/Damon - dubcon (Damon's), includes spell via body writing."</p></blockquote>





	Protege-moi de ce que je veux

“Is this going to take much longer?”

Caroline slouched more comfortably into the chair in the corner. “Got an important salon appointment?” she said, nastily. She fingered the necklace Elena had given her.

Damon smirked at her as best he could from his position. “Got a see a man about a murder. That I have to commit.”

“Things to do, people to kill?”

“You know how it is.” Damon’s response was muffled as Bonnie pushed on his shoulders to keep him flat against the floor.

“Stop moving around. This has to be perfect.”

“Or what?” Damon mumbled into the floorboards.

“Or it’ll turn you into a frog. Stop moving.” Bonnie dipped the calligraphy brush into the jar of ink again, and peered closely at Emily’s grimoire.

They’d moved the furniture and rolled back the library carpet to clear a wide space in the center of the floor. Caroline’s perfectionism had insured that the circle of tall pillar candles was perfectly round and evenly spaced. Bonnie was grateful for the help; she’d been worried enough about the actual magic involved that she’d forgotten about the preparation until Caroline volunteered.

Caroline had nothing to do now, but she sat in the chair and wrinkled her nose at the dusty books and watched the center of the circle. She was probably fantasizing about Damon accidently getting turned into a frog.

Damon was lying face down in the middle of the circle, wearing nothing but his low-slung jeans and his impenetrable sarcasm, letting Bonnie straddle him and trace Emily’s spell onto his skin. Damon’s willingness to help had come as a surprise. True, Stefan had refused which in and of itself might motivate Damon, and true they needed a vampire but…Bonnie was suspicious.

She shifted slightly to start another line of sigils down his back and Damon twitched when she touched the wet tip of the brush to his shoulder. “Don’t. Move.”

There was something strangely arousing about Damon obeying her. Sprawled out beneath her and holding obediently still. The muscles under her hands rose and fell with infinitesimal slowness. Nothing human could breathe like that.

The air in the room, already smoky and fragrant from the must and the books and the three dozen candles Caroline had carefully laid out, grew thick and heavy with gathering power as Bonnie breathed in, focused, gathered, breathed out, laid the ink in careful patterns on Damon’s back.

Breathe in, focus, build power, breathe out, touch the brush to his skin.

She was breathing in sync with Damon, she realized as her power built up and up inside her. The slow drag of air burned in her lungs as she fought to keep her hands steady. Beneath her, Damon fought to keep still, his mocking fallen silent. Neither of them noticed that Caroline, watching rapt, was breathing with them.

Breathe in, focus, breathe out, trace the runes.

Bonnie’s free hand, braced on Damon’s side for balance, grew hot and sticky from sweat, from friction, from the burning bright power she was filling him up with. She shifted suddenly when her hand slipped and Damon jerked and groaned as her weight forced his hips against the floor.

“Bonnie, what…?”

“Be quiet,” she said in a tone like steel from a place inside she never knew she had.

Breathe in, gather power, breathe out, touch Damon.

The brush sliding across his skin made them both gasp and Bonnie fought not to rub herself against him like a cat. Caroline shuddered, fingers tugging restlessly at the hem of her dress.

Bonnie drew the last line of runes down Damon’s back with her teeth buried in her lower lip, trying not to moan. The power in the room was a living thing, tugging at them, filling them, scorching the air. She carefully, very carefully, set the brush and ink aside.

She traced a finger slowly along the lines of symbols, watching Damon shiver, hearing Caroline whimper.  
“Okay,” she said, her voice ragged and thready. Some impish urge made her dig her nails sharply into the muscle of Damon’s shoulder. Some rough-edged desire to touch.

Damon rolled over, vampire fast and caught at her arms for control. Bonnie rolled her hips back against his belt buckle and gasped.

“What…?”

“Don’t move.” She made a gesture she didn’t remember learning and Damon was pinned to the floor. Straining uselessly against the power that held him down. The power that filled him up. He fought against being the vessel that Emily’s spell, Bonnie’s magic had made him. Too late.

Bonnie, half drunk on power, half pure reckless desire, dragged her hands up Damon’s chest. Sliding over muscle like sculpted granite. Perfect. Inhuman. All hers. She raised her eyes to Caroline, watching with her mouth open. Breathing in rhythm. She nodded, and Caroline slid down off the chair and came crawling across the floor, through the circle of candles. In some kind of predatory trance.

Bonnie watched her come through the tangled fall of her hair, Emily’s spell giving everything a strange, hazy glow. Caroline drew nearer, putting her face close to Bonnie’s, intoxicated and reckless. She pulled back fast, swooped down and bit Damon’s chest, hard. He hissed, his eyes rolling back, and jerked hard against the spell that held him, succeeded only in grinding himself against Bonnie, still straddling his hips.

Breathe in, focuse, breathe out, touch Damon.

She dragged her nails down his chest to his belt buckle, making him gasp and writhe. The power crawling hot and wild over his skin. Every sensation intense past the juncture of pleasure and pain.  
Caroline bit him again and Damon made a sound that might have been a word before it caught in his throat on a groan. Might have been, “No.”

Bonnie didn’t care. The power was building and building and she didn’t care if this was right, or this was good. The power made her invincible, unstoppable by leather and denim and he strangled a scream when she wrapped a hand around him and Caroline bit just above his hip.

The power surged like a tidal wave, Bonnie’s magic filling their mouths, winding their limbs. Caroline raised her head, her blue eyes sharp and bright where Damon’s were almost black, his pupils blown wide with power and unwilling arousal. She dragged herself up from Damon’s body to Bonnie’s face and smiled, wicked and impulsive.

“Come on, then,” she laughed. Bonnie couldn’t laugh, not without exploding. The power was hollowing her out inside, ratcheting up every time Damon jerked roughly into her grip, fighting to get off the floor.  
She stared at Caroline, afraid if she moved she’d burst, if she spoke she’d start screaming and never stop.

“Fine,” said Caroline, “I’ll help.” She pushed at Bonnie’s shoulders until she rocked up on her knees enough to let Caroline slide her hands under her dress. Sober Bonnie might have protested being arranged like a doll. Power drunk witch Bonnie closed her eyes and let Caroline her tug at her clothes and hands and line them up. Pull her down.

Damon made a sound like a man lashed and tortured and Bonnie let her head fall back, lost in the feel, the stretch and burn of him inside. Thick and hot and the magic howled approval when Caroline urged Bonnie forward a little, rocking against the man pinned to the floorboards of his own house. All the violent, rapid power of him chained to Bonnie’s will.

Caroline snaked a hand around Bonnie’s back, holding her up as she moved above Damon, lost in the still-building power. She bent her head a little to bite, experimentally, at Bonnie’s collarbone. Bonnie shuddered and jerked into the sensation. Beneath her, Damon sucked in a shocked breath, lost it in a groan.

Bonnie was too far gone to laugh, but she managed a twitching smile and rocked forward again listening to Damon fall to pieces beneath her. Caroline laughed for her, buried it against Bonnie’s skin like a secret and it was so, so good.

She reached again for the power, easier to think somehow with Caroline’s hands and mouth on her, Damon trapped inside. She reached for it again and forced it down with every shove of Damon’s body into hers, every slide of Caroline’s teeth. Down into the pattern she had made for it, written for it on Damon’s skin.

He screamed when it took him, the ragged edge of his control slipping from his grip as the power tightened through him and Bonnie moved slower. Forcing him to stay still and taking him deeper with every thrust, breathing raggedly against Caroline’s mouth now.

Caroline bit at Bonnie’s lip, no longer playful, and slid a hand down the length of her body. Down across her chest and stomach and down, down to run a fingertip along the inch of Damon that Bonnie couldn’t take.

The power crested with a force that broke them from any rhythm, tossed them reeling into a void. Bonnie arched backward and screamed, Caroline’s hands on her the only thing keeping her upright as the power shrieked and howled and… settled. Settled into the runes and patterns shaking and fighting all the way.

Bonnie sagged forward as the pressure ebbed, letting Caroline take her weight as Damon shuddered and gasped, trying to fight power and orgasm at once, the power cracking him into a beautiful, wrecked mess.

Bonnie came back to herself bruised and dizzy and exhilarated, still leaning on Caroline. Damon, released from her hold, was still sprawled out beneath her, too broken, too disoriented to move. He stared up at her, all his power and violence unchained, unrestrained.

There was real fear in his eyes.

 _fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://meiou-set.livejournal.com/profile)[**meiou_set**](http://meiou-set.livejournal.com/) for the [Vampire Diaries Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_kink/). Prompt was: "Caroline/Bonnie/Damon - dubcon (Damon's), includes spell via body writing."


End file.
